Un año después
by Hide-fan
Summary: Vash va a visitar a su persona amada un año después de perderla... Shounen Ai, Spoilers


**UN AÑO DESPUÉS**

Hace ya un año que te fuiste, mi vida, y aún no he podido superarlo. Intento comportarme como antes de conocerte, comportarme como ese estúpido y despreocupado pistolero a quien nadie creía capaz de ser Vash la Estampida, pero todo es en vano, porque esoy muerto por dentro. No debería de ser así, porque de hecho tengo motivos para ser feliz; conseguí hacer cambiar a mi hermano y desprenderme por fin de esa terrible sombra de muerte y destrucción que me perseguía dondequiera que fuera, ¿te acuerdas?. Tú nunca temiste esta parte de mí y te empeñaste en seguirme a todas partes. Nunca sabrás lo mucho que necesitaba de tu compañía, porque tú eras el único que conseguía hacerme olvidar mis problemas. También he dejado de vagar por el mundo, ahora estoy asentado en un pequeña ciudad, y vivo junto a Knives y las dos chicas de la aseguradora, Meryl y Milly. Noto como cada día el amor que Meryl siente por mí va en aumento, y me duele porque no puedo corresponderla. No, no puedo, lo intento pero no lo logro, porque mi corazón pertenece sólo a una persona, y esa persona, ¿sabes? eres tú.  
  
Antes de que entraras en mi vida, todos mis pensamientos y todo mi amor eran para Lem, la mujer que me enseñó toda la bondad que cabe en el corazón de un ser humano y me hizo amar a las personas. Ella era la única, y, pese a que no era más que un niño, la amaba con toda mi alma, hasta que apareciste tú. No sé si fue el destino el que me hizo ver aquel punto luminoso en medio del desierto. El caso es que pude verte, y así es como comenzó nuestra amistad. En agradecimiento a haberte salvado te bebiste todo el agua de mi cantimplora, jeje, aún sonrío al recordarlo. Eras tan parecido a mí... Recuerdo también como diste de comer a aquellas pobres niñas hambrientas, y como me miraste incrédulo cuando por primera vez después de tanto tiempo mostré una sonrisa sincera, sí, por fin una sonrisa que no estaba vacía de sentimiento, y la esbocé sólo para ti. Creo que, después de Lem, eres el único que me ha visto sonreir de esa manera. Ese mismo día peleamos juntos por primera vez, y no pude por menos que maravillarme al ver tus magníficos movimientos cuando empuñabas mi pistola y me cubrías la espalda. En ese momento ya me dí cuenta de que no eras un simple sacerdote como nos habías dicho, sino que eras alguien muy misterioso con algún secreto que quizás nunca te atreverías a desvelarme. Este misterio que te envolvía hizo que tuviera aún más ganas de verte cuando nos separamos. Sólo habíamos pasado unas pocas horas juntos, pero ya habías hecho mella en mí, y no sabes de qué manera.  
  
Pocos días después volvimos a encontrarnos en un restaurante, y vivimos otra de nuestras aventuras. Disfruté mucho en el torneo de tiro, aunque pasé un poco de miedo cuando no te retiraste como me habías dicho. En realidad no sabía cuales eran tus intenciones, pero por suerte lo único que querías era ayudar a los demás, como siempre. También descubrí que te gustaban los niños tanto como a mí. Bueno, ya me habías comentado que tu iglesia estaba dedicada a los niños huérfanos, pero verte jugando con ellos y haciéndoles felices de la misma manera que lo había hecho yo me conmovió hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, créeme. ¿Cómo no amarte, si desprendías tanta bondad y amor con cada gesto, con cada mirada, con cada sonrisa tuya?  
  
Tras el incidente de la quinta luna, en el que volví a arrasar con una ciudad entera sin ni siquiera saber cómo, me encerré en mí mismo. Me aparté del mundo y me cambié de identidad porque estaba harto de, sin pretenderlo, hacer daño a toda la gente que me rodeaba. Me aislé porque no quería dañar a Meryl, no quería dañar a Milly, y, sobretodo, no quería dañarte a ti. Te extrañaba muchísimo pero prefería ese dolor a otro dolor mucho peor, otro dolor que he podido comprobar por mí mismo: el dolor de perderte para siempre. Aún así, aún alejándome de todo y de todos, me encontraste, y me devolviste a la vida. Juntos ayudamos a proteger la ciudad de una peligrosa banda de delincuentes, y me convenciste para buscar los dos a Knives. En ese momento ni siquiera me pregunté porqué sabías que yo buscaba a Knives, la felicidad de tenerte de nuevo junto a mí me hizo olvidarme de todo y disfrutar esos momentos. Dios mío, ¡me lo pasaba tan bien contigo! Cuando nos emborrachábamos, cuando hablábamos de mujeres, cuando pasabámos horas y horas charlando y riendo. Eras el mejor amigo que nunca pude desear.  
  
Cada día me sentía más y más enamorado de ti. Te amaba tal y como eras, con todos tus defectos, con todos tus vicios. Amaba esa forma de fumar un cigarrillo tras otro, esa maestría con la que manejabas tu arma y con la que nos sacaste de un apuro más de una vez, esa sonrisa grande y burlona que embellecía aún más tu perfecto rostro, amaba tu forma de ser. Contigo podía reírme, contigo podía estar triste, contigo podía hacer cualquier cosa porque eras la persona más importante de mi vida. Ni siquiera llegó a perturbarme nunca que fueras un hombre, no, siempre fui heterosexual, pero cuando te conocí a ti no me importó mi condición sexual, porque el amor que sentía por ti traspasaba todas las barreras, todos los muros levantados a causa de los prejuicios. Pero lo peor es que nunca me atreví a confesártelo, porque sé que no me correspondías. Enseguida me dí cuenta de la manera tan especial en que la mirabas, en como deseabas protegerla. Y, aunque yo compartía muchas más cosas contigo que ella, nunca desperté esos sentimientos que sí despertaba ella en ti. Te sorprendería el saber cuán celoso estaba cada vez que te acercabas a ella, pero no lo exterioricé, claro, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? Si te amaba en silencio, al menos podía disfrutar de tu amistad, que es lo único que tenía valor para mí en este asqueroso mundo.  
  
Este asqueroso mundo, sí, así es como lo solías llamar tú. "No me hables de sueños en este mundo de mierda", me dijiste tras asesinar a uno de los Gung- Ho Guns que me estaba apuntando con una pistola. Realmente me enfadé contigo, ya sabías que yo defendía la vida de todos los seres humanos, incluidos los más malvados. ¿Cuántas veces te repetí que nadie tiene el derecho de arrebatar una vida? Muchísimas. Y aún así le mataste, y yo me enfadé seriamente contigo por primera vez. Sabía que lo habías hecho para protegerme, que quizás por primera vez te preocupabas realmente por mí, pero aún así me enfadé de veras. Y tú me golpeaste y te fuiste, y yo sentí más dolor por la tristeza que inundaba tu mirada en ese momento que por el golpe que acababa de recibir.  
  
Y fue en la ciudad de Tonim cuando perdí a la persona más importante de mi vida por segunda vez. Allí me encontraba, observando el nombre de mi hermano escrito con sangre. Allí permanecí en silencio, todo el día, hasta Meryl se cansó de esperar a mi lado y se fue. Pero yo seguí allí, hasta que me encontré contigo. Te miré con unos ojos que pedían a gritos que me perdonaras, pero simplemente me devolviste la mirada por un segundo y te fuiste sin dirigirme la palabra. ¿No llegaste a imaginar lo mucho que sufrí con esa actitud que tenías para conmigo? Aquella noche no pude dormir, sólo hacía que dar vueltas en la cama del hotel pensando en ti. No quería involucrarte en nada más, pero tampoco quería separarme de ti. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío así que salí a dar una vuelta a ver si el frío de la noche me calmaba un poco. No sé cómo, pero mis pasos me condujeron hasta ti, y te ví, enfrente de la ventana, descamisado. Fumabas un cigarrillo y tenías la mirada fija en la nada, tus oscuros ojos color pizarra perdidos en la noche, tan absorto en tus pensamientos que no te diste cuenta de que te miraba embobado. Te veías tan perfecto bañado por los azulados rayos de las lunas, tan bello, que me sentí afortunado por el mero hecho de poder mirarte. Tu bronceado y musculoso cuerpo era infinitamente más hermoso de lo que siempre había imaginado, te deseaba tanto... Pero entonces ella se levantó, ella, Milly, se levantó de la cama que había compartido contigo y te abrazó. Y tú le correspondiste el abrazo y desapareciste de la ventana con ella. Mi corazón se rompió en aquel momento en miles de pedazos, repitiéndome una y otra vez que quizás si te hubiera declarado mis sentimientos hubiera sido yo quien te hubiera despojado de tu camisa, quien hubiera recorrido todo tu cuerpo con mis carícias, quien te hubiera llenado de besos, y a quien hubieras hecho tuyo. Con todos estos pensamientos y el alma destrozada, me dispuse a irme a la mañana siguiente sin decir nada porque no me veía capaz de verte una vez más. "¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte?", me preguntaste con una sonrisa. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevábas esperándome? Me pediste perdón por el golpe que me diste, ¿qué maldita importancia tenía eso? Ni siquiera me acordaba ya. "Wolf, aquella vez..." Estaba dispuesto a decirte que jamás quise enfadarme contigo, que lo que de verdad me dañó fue que fueras tú precisamente quien robara una vida delante mío, pero que ya no me importaba porque... porque te amaba... pero no me dejaste decírtelo. Me cortaste y me apuntaste con tu arma, para mi sorpresa. ¿De verdad querías matarme? Me pediste que desenfundara mi pistola, que querías que resolviéramos de una vez lo que había quedado pendiente en el torneo de tiro... Pero yo no quería, yo no quería ni siquiera apuntarte porque hubiera preferido morir a hacerte daño. Pero no hizo falta, al final entendiste todo lo que siempre te había querido explicar, que nadie tiene derecho a quitarle la vida a una persona,que todos merecemos vivir... Me protegiste con tu arma y nos repartimos los enemigos.  
  
Cuando ambos acabamos con nuestros contrincantes, me encontraste de nuevo deprimido, sentado en el coche. Otra vez no había podido salvar una vida. Intentaste animarme, me dijiste que la próxima vez andara con más cuidado. "No pienso aceptarlo tan fácilmente", te dije, y te miré a la cara, y estabas lleno de heridas, ¿qué te habían hecho?. "Pues nada, sufre entonces, para los seres humanos también es una forma de vivir" . Los seres humanos... Yo no era humano, tú lo sabías, ¿me considerabas una persona más? Me dijiste dónde encontrar a mi hermano. ¿Cómo podías saber precisamente tú donde estaba Knives? ¿Es que acaso tú...? ¿Por eso nos conocimos? ¿Por eso me seguías? ¿Sólo por eso? Te exigí un porqué, pero ya te habías marchado. Seguí el rastro de sangre que habías dejado hasta llegar a la iglesia donde habías exhalado tu último suspiro... Te encontré allí, arrollidado en el suelo, aún apoyado en tu arma. Agité tu cuerpo, te llamé a gritos, intenté que tu corazón volviera a latir, pero todo fue inútil, te habías ido, y todo había sido culpa de Knives. Suena irónico, ¿no? Él fue quien me dio la felicidad trayéndote a mi lado y quien me la quitó arrebatándote la vida.  
  
Me quedé en esa iglesia, abrazado a tu inerte cuerpo, llorando amargamente, hasta que los soles comenzaron a ponerse. La luz anaranjada iluminaba ese rostro que tanto había amado y que tanto había soñado. Parecías dormir tan plácidamente... pero no dormías... te habías ido... Besé tus fríos labios antes de cargarte en brazos y enterrarte. Me hubiera gustado utilizar tu arma como cruz para tu último lecho, pero encontré más justo que fuera Milly quien la tuviera... Supongo que tú lo hubieras querido así. La envolví con cuidado y se la entregué. Ella lloró, claro, se pasó la noche llorando por ti de la misma forma en que yo lo había hecho. Debes saber que intenté animarla de alguna forma, decirle alguna palabra consoladora, pero la voz se quebró en mi garganta y fui incapaz de decir nada. Ni siquiera pude explicarle lo que había pasado; de todo modos, tu cruz lo decía todo. Al día siguiente me marché; no quería estar con Meryl porque el amor no correspondido que sentía por mí me recordaba al que yo sentía por ti, y mucho menos quería estar con Milly porque ella fue quien pasó tu última noche contigo. No soportaba la idea de estar con ellas y no poder estar contigo.  
  
Fui a parar a LR, y allí intenté comenzar de nuevo. Me gustó estar de nuevo en una cuidad llena de gente, y me comporté de una forma tan idiota a como lo hacía al principio. Se sentía tan bien ver a la gente llevando una vida normal, allí, sentado, saboreando unos deliciosos donuts... Pero no pude engañarme... no podía volver a ser feliz después de perderte, y me puse a llorar allí mismo. "Tú le mataste" , me dijeron unos niños, controlados por la persona que hizo que te dispararan. "Wolfwood murió por tu culpa. Si no le hubieras impuesto tus pensamientos más temerarios puedes estar seguro que nunca se hubiera dejado matar de aquella manera" Y tenían razón. Yo te maté. Por mí traicionaste a tu grupo, quisiste morir antes que matarme a mí. Por hacerme caso te dispararon y te mataron... Ni un sólo instante he dejado de sentirme culpable por ello. En LR fue donde, a pesar de todo, te vengué. Al fin lo hice, maté a una persona, y lo hice por ti, porque por su culpa moriste, por su culpa Evergreen te disparó, por culpa de ese maldito de Legalt. Te reirías si supieras que mientras apuntaba con mi pistola a su cabeza, tu voz y la de Lem intentaban decirme lo que debía hacer. Y fue tu voz la que venció, fue tu recuerdo el que me hizo apretar ese gatillo y hacer lo que nunca creí que haría. Pero, aunque acabé con Legalt y conseguí vencer a Knives (gracias de nuevo a tu voz que me dio ánimos en el último momento), nada consiguió llenar el vacío que me causó tu muerte. Desde entonces no he vuelto a sonreír como te sonreía a ti, y sólo vivo ayudando a los demás, porque sin ti yo no tengo ganas de vivir. Te gustaría saber que ayudo a los niños, ya que realmente tu único propósito en la vida era protegerlos y yo lo estoy haciendo por ti.  
  
Y heme aquí, de nuevo en Tonim, delante de tu tumba. Hoy se cumple un año exacto desde que te marchaste, mi amor. Pérdoname por no haber traído conmigo a Milly, pero necesitaba estar a solas contigo para poder decirte todo esto. Espero que te gusten las flores que te he traído; son rojas, tan rojas como mi corazón que sigue sangrando de amor y de tristeza por haberte perdido. Está tan destrozado que sigo llorando en silencio cada noche mientras pienso en ti. Me prometí ser fuerte y no llorar delante de la tumba que yo mismo construí para ti, pero, ¿ves?, no lo he conseguido, estoy llorando de nuevo. He llorado tanto desde que te fuiste que mis ojos están casi tan secos como mi alma. Por más que lo intente, por más que me esfuerce, no puedo olvidarte, pero tampoco quiero hacerlo porque fuiste y serás lo más maravilloso de mi vida.  
  
En realidad, amor mío, sólo he venido a decirte lo que nunca me atreví a decirte en vida pero que tantas veces te he repetido ya desde que te fuiste:  
  
Te amo, Nicholas D. Wolfwood, y siempre lo haré.  
  
** OWARI **

**No suelo escribir mucho fanfiction, pero cuando acabé de ver Trigun, una serie que personalmente adoro, sentí la necesidad de escribir esto. Vash y Wolfwood son mi pareja favorita, pero lamentablemente es imposible que puedan tener un final feliz. Por eso me salió una cosa tan triste.**

**Creo que éste es el único (y si no el único, de los poquísimos) fanfic shounen ai en castellano de Trigun. ¿De veras nadie se anima a escribir sobre este maravilloso anime?**

**Eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado.**

****


End file.
